


If I Never Knew You

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danger, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Help, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness, Pictures, Pining, Pregnancy, Questions, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Ten moments between Princess Shuri and Peter Parker. No chronological order. Movieverse, AU.





	If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nofetish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofetish/gifts), [skyeviktory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeviktory/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ and _Black Panther_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Sony Pictures, Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Studio Motion Pictures.
> 
> Author's Note: Written for the 10 Sentence Meme on Tumblr.

**Gotta Go My Own Way (Angst)**

_This is for the best_ , Peter reminds himself after the door slowly closes behind Shuri, yet it doesn't make the heartache any less painful.

**When Will My Life Begin (AU)**

"Peter," the cute teenager introduces himself, and she can't help but wonder if this is her Peter (the tattoo on her left shoulder almost tickling), only to dismiss the idea because she's thought that dozens of times before; "Shuri," she says, shaking his hand, and feels her stomach flip-flop when his eyes brighten with alertness, happiness, and then dawning fondness.

**Can You Picture That (Crack)**

Like clockwork: "You do like me, right, as in _like_ like me?"; "Yes, I do"; "Good"; "We've been dating for five months now"; "Just checking,"; "You are such a dork!"

**Beyond My Wildest Dreams (Future Fic)**

Dinner is romantic and delicious yet Peter is distracted because Shuri is obviously nervous and dodging his questions, making him nervous in turn, and by dessert he's imagining crazy scenarios when his wife finally declares, "Honey, we're going to have a baby."

**So Kiss Me (First Time)**

Their first kiss happens after Peter almost dies and Shuri believed she'd lost him for good; there is no time for prolonged kisses or love confessions because they are still in the middle of chaos and war but it is enough – Peter mouthing _I know_ and Shuri grinning wildly before they jump back in the battle.

**People Will Say We're in Love (Fluff)**

_Ah, young love_ , Stark thinks dreamily as he watches on the monitor the rest of the Avengers back from their latest mission coo over Shuri and Peter whom are snuggled up together on the couch in front of the TV, fast asleep.

**Yesterdays (Humor)**

Peter comes home to peals of laughter and is absolutely mortified when he discovers his aunt showing off his baby pictures ("Look at those chubby cheeks!") to Shuri.

**Hellfire/Heaven's Light (Hurt/Comfort)**

His actions have hurt those he cared about (like Liz), have put those he loves at risk (like Aunt May), and…and he can't have that happen to _her_ —; the girl hugs him hard and her voice is fierce when she claims she understands but she's not going to let him face this alone.

**I Can't Say No (Smut)**

"You have horrible timing," Shuri says, taking in her husband's darkening eyes and parting lips after she turns away from the mirror; "You're royalty, you won't get in trouble for turning up a little late at the party!" Peter pouts; she barely has a chance to laugh before she's caught up in his strong arms and becomes lost in his kiss.

**If I Loved You (UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension))**

"I think you should talk to her," Banner suggests, glancing at the young man hiding out in his lab; blushing Peter faces him, then his eyes sparkle with sudden inspiration, "Yeah, I will…once you've talked to Miss Romanov, deal?" and he grins as the good doctor splutters.

The End


End file.
